Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 beta
The engine that powers Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, like and , is directly based on that of its predecessors. Despite this, they still go through similar stages of development as all other core series games. Post-release Pokéstar Studios There are alternate colored sprites for several Pokéstar Studios opponents within the internal data, which are presumably sprites. However, it isn't possible to encounter the Shiny sprites in the final release. Items Every Key Item's sprite since Generation III, including the ones not in Generation IV such as the Fame Checker, exist in the games' data. Furthermore, item data for all Key Items since are still present. Medals Due to recent updates in the online system, some Medals are no longer obtainable without hacking. Some were made unavailable after the shutdown of the Generation V Pokémon Global Link in October 2013, while one was made unobtainable after the shutdown of Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection servers in May 2014. Note that Great Adventurer, Entertainment Master, and Top Medalist can still be obtained if the player earned the other medals prior to service shutdown. Hidden Abilities Some Pokémon are programmed to have in Generation V, but cannot legally obtain them. These Abilities may have been distributed in a later generation or are currently still not obtainable. Shiny Pokémon Every Pokémon in the game is programmed to have a variant, but some of them cannot be obtained legally. These Shiny Pokémon may have been distributed in a later generation or are currently still not obtainable. | }} |} |} Pokémon World Tournament In the internal text file for the Pokémon World Tournament, there are two complete sets of unused text strings for and , the of . These strings are located between the ones for Volkner and the Driftveil Tournament participants.Project Pokemon Raw DB: Pokemon Black2 Message File #407 This indicates that they were intended to appear as opponents on an unidentified tournament; in the final release, with the exception of multiplayer interactions with either Black or White, neither character appears at all but are frequently referred to by other characters. Unlike the Memory Link references to the player character in the final release, their names are permanently set as Hilbert and Hilda. Both sets of text are identical, with the exception of swapping the respective names as necessary. Quotes The moments in the 's adventure at which the quotes are labeled to originate from are conjecture, based on the ordering consistency of the text strings used and by associating them with the remaining text strings for the Pokémon World Tournament used in the regular gameplay. * Announcer's introduction :"Meet Hilbert/Hilda, the Trainer some claim to be the strongest of all!" * Before battle (first round) :"Everything can be understood through Pokémon battles! Let's go!" * Before battle (second round) :"Words are the source of all misunderstanding! Everything can be understood through Pokémon battles! Let's go!" * Before battle (final round) :"You communicate with Pokémon using feelings, not words! Everything can be understood through Pokémon battles! Let's go!" * When defeated :"Thank you!" * If the player is defeated :"I just lucked into winning... Isn't that how it felt?" * After being defeated :"Hilbert/Hilda: Make your dreams come true! Someone once encouraged me to do that. Even now, I'm continuing my journey to realize those dreams." * After winning :"Hilbert/Hilda: I'll leave you with words someone told me once. Dream your dream!" Unused weather text Several lines of unused weather effect text appear within the internal data of . Notably, quotes for fog exist within the text, implying that fog functionality was planned to exist in Black and White. While the final game does include foggy locations, such as , the fog weather condition does not appear in battles. Unused Weather Effects and cannot be caught in the wild in these games, however; their weather effects were left in the game. As there is no way to normally encounter them in the wild, these weather effects cannot be seen without the use of cheat codes or modifying the game. Unused Trainer classes Several unused Trainer classes are in the internal data of the games. Some were used as names for Trainers instead of as Trainer classes in Pokéstar Studios. Notably, Trainer classes for the when acting are also present. *Hero (Japanese: ヒーロー Hero) *Heroine (Japanese: ヒーロー Hero) *Ninja (Japanese: にんじゃ Ninja) *Ninja (Japanese: にんじゃ Ninja) *UDF Trooper (Japanese: ＳＦたいいん Trooper) *UDF Trooper (Japanese: ＳＦたいいん Trooper) *Scientist (Japanese: けんきゅういん Researcher) *Scientist (Japanese: けんきゅういん Researcher) *Guy (Japanese: ふだんぎ Casual Wear) *Girl (Japanese: ふだんぎ Casual Wear) *Prince (Japanese: おうじさま Prince) *Princess (Japanese: おひめさま Princess) *Brycen Jet (Japanese: ハチクかん Warship) *Mechacombo (Japanese: メカコンビ Mechacombo) *UFO (Japanese: ＵＦＯ UFO) *Alien (Japanese: エイリアン Alien) *Red Fog (Japanese: あかいきり Red Fog) *Cursed Man (Japanese: のろわれたおじさん Cursed Man) *Cursed Kid (Japanese: のろわれたえんじ Cursed Kindergartener) *Old Statue (Japanese: こだいぞう Ancient Statue) *Cursed Gent (Japanese: のろわれたしんし Cursed Gentleman) *Divine Maid (Japanese: こうごうしいメイド Divine Maid) *Witch (Japanese: まじょ Witch) *Plush Toy (Japanese: ぬいぐるみ Plush Toy) * (Japanese: ダミースーツ Dummy) * (Japanese: ダミースーツ Dummy) * (Japanese: ダミースーツ Dummy) * (Japanese: ダミースーツ Dummy) Unused Xtransceiver dialogue Several locations have responses programmed for them when the player's is asked about the following locations over the Xtransceiver, but cannot actually be selected because the Xtransceiver is not usable in those locations. Additionally, some of the duplicate locations used in the Entralink and in Black and White have different responses programmed than the normally accessible locations. *" ?" :"Ah, I liked Route 10. There was something lyrical about it..." *"Royal Unova?" :"The Royal Unova? A cruise ship from Castelia! You're getting pretty fancy! So, which is it going to be? Are you going to have fun battling... or enjoy the sights?" *"Battle Subway?" :"Battle Subway! You sure like challenges. Keeping a winning streak going is really hard. But the knowledge and experience you gain from battle will make you stronger!" *"Entralink?" :"Entralink? I don't know about that... Is there a place like that in the Unova region?" *" ?" :"The Trial Chamber? A Trainer might have told me about it a long time ago. Was it the little room on Victory Road?" *" ?" :"Entree Forest? I'm not familiar with it, I'm afraid. You say there's a place like that in the Unova region?" *"Plasma Frigate?" :"What? The Plasma Frigate? Never heard of it. Should I go have a look and see what it's like?" *" ?" :"I used to slip out of the Pokémon Center from time to time to watch the performers on Route 5. Isn't there ?" *"Undella Town?" :"Undella Town, Undella Town. used to live there, but it looks like everyone moved. Now there are fewer manors there. It's a little sad." Route 10 The maps used for weren't entirely removed, as the textures, models and collision data remains, although the scripts, text, wild Pokémon data and building data are no longer present. By reverse engineering the game and using a walk through walls cheat, Route 10 can be accessed again, although the original entrance to the Badge check gates has been replaced with a rock, impeding progression towards the original Victory Road. ’s theme will play instead of Route 10’s. The game still identifies the location as "Route 10" in the save menu. However, when entering the route, no location change indicator is shown, and when viewing the Town Map, the arrow pointer defaults to the center of the map. This is because the route technically doesn't exist in the game anymore. Anti-Piracy The game will freeze very often and Pokémon will be unable to gain experience if the game detects it is being played on an emulator or flash cart making progressing the game past a certain level or point impossible. References See Also de:Pokémon Schwarz 2 und Weiß 2 (Vorabversion) it:Pokémon Nero 2 e Bianco 2 beta